Desire
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Their desire for each other only grew stronger with each passing moment. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened…Rated M…Olitz…One-shot…
1. I

**"Desire"**

 _ **(A/N: I know you're probably like, where in the hell has she been. LOL I haven't abandoned my stories. I've just been super busy, school and work are a bitch LOL. But I've been working on a new chapter for Lifestyles that should be out very soon, and I do mean very soon. LOL. Thank you all for you PM's, reviews, follows and favorites, they truly mean the world to me. This little number popped into my head and I had to write it down. It's just a little something to hold you over until I get back to you with the new chapters for my other stories. IDK if I'm going to continue this story or just leave it as a one shot. I guess that'll depend on the responses. Anyway thanks again, I look forward to hearing from you...Enjoy… ;-)**_

 _Summary: They're desire for each other only grew stronger with each passing moment. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened…Rated M…Olitz…One-shot…_

* * *

"Fitz?" a soft knock on the door followed her hoarse whisper. "Fitz," she whispered once more. The door creaked slightly as it opened partially. A sliver of Fitz's face was shown as he cracked the door open.

"Hey, sorry Liv did I wake you?" he asked apologetically. Olivia shook her head.

"No, I was hungry so I just ate something and I wanna brush my teeth before I go back to bed," she explained. "Are you decent?" she asked noticing that he was hesitant to open the door fully.

"Sort of," he said casually, as he opened the door all the way.

She quickly took in his appearance and her breath was caught in her throat. She had to remind herself to breathe. It was clear that he had just gotten out of the shower. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist and his chest and abs were still glistening from the shower water. There was steam in the bathroom that fogged up the mirror partially and made an already small warm room that much hotter.

"Thanks, I'll be quick," she mumbled before slipping in the bathroom past him. She was only wearing one of Jake's dress shirts and a pair of panties as she had planned on going straight back to bed after brushing her teeth.

He closed the door behind her and stood stiff for a moment glancing down at her, and then he grabbed his comb off of the tub. He stood behind her, towering over her the way he did; he had no problem seeing the mirror, other than the fog that had accumulated around it. She felt the energy in the room shift but ignored her quickening heartbeat and the butterflies in her stomach as she opened the medicine cabinet to grab her toothpaste and toothbrush. She closed the cabinet and squeezed some tooth past onto her toothbrush.

"Did you have fun?" she asked in an attempt to remove some of the tension. Fitz shrugged behind her nonchalantly.

"Not really much into the club scene anymore, but I had fun with you guys," he said smiling.

"Good," she said smiling into the mirror as well, so that he could see her.

Olivia, Fitz and Olivia's boyfriend Jake went out to a popular nightclub in the city to celebrate Fitz being on leave. Fitz was a pilot in the Navy. He was stationed in Italy for now and was on a twelve-day leave before he had to report back to his unit for his next assignment.

* * *

Olivia met Fitz and Jake in college, freshman year at Harvard. They were both charming and handsome. She became close friends with Fitz first though, and thought that they would be more. But Fitz never made a move and she was too scared of being rejected. So when Jake asked her out sophomore year, she accepted, thinking that Fitz never saw her as more than a friend. Jake and Olivia went onto law school at Harvard, and Fitz joined the Navy as an officer after undergrad. Now it was eight years later and they were all still really good friends. Their other friends who knew of the strong bond between the three of them, often referred to them as the three musketeers.

Jake and Olivia had a rocky relationship from the start but she cared for him deeply. So the two of them tried to work through every issue they had. But it wasn't easy, especially when they fought about any and everything. They've been together for seven years now and everyone thought that marriage would've come by now, despite the disagreements. It wasn't for Jake's lack of trying though. He'd proposed to Olivia twice a year since they graduated from Harvard undergrad, but Olivia would always come up with an excuse as to why right now wasn't a good time for them to get engaged to be married. First it was law school, then it was finding a job at a firm, and then it was staying focused on their job at the firm. Then it was trying for promotions. There was always something.

Jake still held out hope that they would be engaged one day and get married, but Olivia knew that he wasn't the one she was supposed to be with. She just couldn't find it in her to break his heart by calling it quits. They'd been together for so long. She just figured that one-day when he asked she would yes. But that day still hadn't come yet.

* * *

"Maybe next time we should go to the movies or a bar or something low key," suggested Fitz while combing his wet wavy brown locks. Olivia looked in the mirror and nodded as she brushed her teeth. "Thanks for letting me stay here while I'm on leave by the way, you guys are the best," he said smiling genuinely. Sorry about Jake though," he added.

Olivia shrugged but nodded once more, while continuing to brush. Jake always had a low alcohol tolerance. For some reason tonight, he thought he could out drink Fitz, a Navy man. He ended up passing out at the club. Fitz got Jake into the car to go home and carried him into his and Olivia's bedroom at their apartment. Jake was sure to wake up with one splitting headache in the morning. He was a heavy sleeper without alcohol, she knew he was dead to the world by now, Olivia thought rolling her eyes.

Fitz finished with his comb and placed it back on the tub; then he reached around Olivia to grab his deodorant off the sink. His arm touched her side and she felt the air lift from her body once more. Olivia turned on the sink trying to keep her thoughts on the task at hand. She grabbed a cup off the sink counter and put some water in it. She put the water in her mouth and gargled with it a bit, before placing the cup back down on the counter.

When she bent over to spit the water out, her ass nudged Fitz back a bit and she felt his length on her behind. Fitz staggered back a bit as well dropping his deodorant on the floor with a loud clank; his hands went to her waist as he tried to steady himself. She blushed heavily at the situation and spit the water out. When she stood up straight she turned around to face him, his hands were still on her waist.

"Sorry," she mumbled, biting her bottom lip while looking up at him. His normally blue eyes were grey, with what she thought to be desire. She quickly looked away from him fully aware that he hadn't let go of her waist.

"Don't do that," he said slowly in a dangerously low tone. His hands applied a bit of pressure to her waist as he said this. He quickly released the pressure he put on her waist after a few seconds and closed his eyes for a moment, as he tried to control himself. She looked back up at him curiously.

"Don't do what?" she asked innocently? When he opened his eyes again and looked down at her, she was biting her bottom lip once more. Neither of them could explain what happened next.

"Fuck," he groaned before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

He brought her body as close to his as he could get it and probed her mouth with his tongue. She stood on her tiptoes and dropped her toothbrush on the floor as well. Her arms went flying around his neck grabbing at his hair as she granted him access to her mouth. Her mouth tasted as sweet as he'd imagined for the past eight years. His hands left her waist and moved down to firmly squeeze her ass. She moaned in his mouth and that only drove him to squeeze her ass harder. He explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue while he palmed her ass and picked her up off the bathroom-tiled floor. He placed her on the bathroom sink and continued to assault her mouth with his as he rolled his hips into hers.

She was shocked! She couldn't believe this was happening after all this time, after all these years of wondering if he had feelings for her. But she didn't dare stop him. His kisses made her want to crawl out of her skin and into his. Her body was on fire and her panties were soaked. The way he grabbed her ass and moved his hips into hers was driving her crazy. She yearned to feel more of him. She reached down between them without breaking the kiss and loosened the towel. It fell down to the floor leaving him naked as the day he was born. He brought one hand around and cupped her sex through her panties. She tore her lips away from his and moaned softly. He nibbled and whispered in her ear.

"You're so wet Livvie," he said continuing to grope her. "Is that for me?" he asked seductively. She grabbed his shoulders and moved her hips forward trying to get him to move his fingers where she really wanted them.

"God yes…" she moaned in his ear. He pushed her panties to the side and slid two fingers inside her and she thought she would explode. "Fuck…" she hissed. He smirked against her ear as he pumped his fingers inside of her. She squirmed around on the sink trying but failing to control her movements. He sucked on her neck and brought her close to climax, but then pulled his fingers out of her.

"Fitzzzz…" she groaned frustrated.

He took his other hand and placed it under her chin forcing her to look up at him, while his other hand with the fingers that were just inside of her made their way to his mouth. He sucked his fingers inside of his mouth and moaned as if he'd just tasted the best dish in the world. Her eyes clouded with lust as she watched him. He placed his other hand on her thigh and squeezed it as he half hissed half whispered.

"You taste so fucking good Livvie." His eyes never left hers as he said this. "I have to have you," he said seriously. She looked him in his eyes and said.

"Take me."

He pecked her lips once more before getting down on his knees. He pulled the lower half of her body closer to the edge of the sink and slid her panties off of her waist and down her legs until they were off. Then he placed his hands on her ass as he buried his face between her thighs. She grabbed at his hair and then at the sink as he devoured her. She bit down on her sleeve to keep from screaming out.

Fitz was savoring the taste of her. He licked her slit and then drew her nub into his mouth and sucked hard. She was moving so wildly he thought she would fall off the sink. He knew she was trying not to scream out of fear of waking Jake, but that didn't stop him from eating her up like she was his last meal on earth.

"Oh fuck..." she moaned as quietly as she could.

She felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. She thought he would let up when she tried to push his head away. All he did was move her closer and suck on her clit even harder. The pressure was too much she screamed, momentarily forgetting Jake, when she felt herself explode as she came all over his mouth. He didn't waste a drop. Once he was satisfied he stood up his mouth still glistening with her juices. She had her eyes closed, while she held onto the counter panting loudly. He kissed her softly and she opened her eyes.

* * *

"You were really loud sweet baby," he said softly. She looked at him trying to get her breathing under control. Then she looked down at his erection and felt the moisture pool between her legs once more. He followed her sight and saw what she was looking at. "See something you like Livvie?" he asked grinning. She nodded and went to grab him but his quick reflexes stopped her. "Let me give it to you." She licked her lips and nodded once more. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. She looked in his eyes and looked down at his length was more. He was long and thick. Certainly bigger than Jake or any other man she'd ever been with. But she never wanted anything more in her life.

"Fuck me, Fitz." Commanded Olivia in a low seductive voice, that didn't sound anything like her own. Fitz smirked at her and then parted her thighs to make room for himself.

"As you wish," he said before connecting them slowly.

She hissed on contact, her pussy still spasm slightly from her last orgasm he gave her. He laid his head on her shoulder and bit down on her neck as he joined them completely. He grabbed onto either side of the counter as he started to move in and out of her. She dug her heels into his ass trying to pull him in closer every time he would pull away. Her hands were scratching up his back and all you could hear in the bathroom were their moans and grunts. He picked up his pace after a while and the skin-to-skin slapping could now be heard as well. He kissed her hard plunging his tongue in her mouth as he took them to ecstasy. Her walls were clenching around his dick hard and it was becoming too much. He'd never felt this with another woman and she never felt this with another man. They both knew why. He pumped in and out of her until her next orgasm hit and his first came.

"Fuck!" they both hissed at each other as they came at the same time.

He slowly pulled out of her but rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes as he struggled to get his breathing back in control. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes for a moment as well coming down from her high. She knew that she would never experience what she had just done with Fitz, with any other man. But that didn't stop the guilt from setting in. She'd just cheated on her boyfriend of seven years with their mutual best friend. There was no greater betrayal. Jake would never forgive her for this. Fitz could feel her thoughts taking up the room.

"Fitz…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Not yet Liv," he said as he felt her mood change.

He felt guilty too. Jake was his very best friend in the world, but he'd be lying if he said she hadn't been on his mind constantly since the day he met her. He was just too chicken shit to admit it to her or to himself for that matter. But now that he'd had her there was no way he was letting her get away again.

She looked in his eyes and quivered. She still saw the desire there, but that wasn't what made her shiver. She saw something she hadn't seen in his eyes before when he looked at her. She saw determination, and that both terrified and excited her.


	2. II

**(A/N: Ok you guys convinced me. Thanks for all the replies, follows and favorites. That was pretty overwhelming, but greatly appreciated. LOL. This will be a multi-chapter story so I hope you enjoy it. Before I go, I just had to say that I saw the newest OLITZ centered promo for season 5, and that shit is HOT, almost lit my phone on fire LOL. IDK if any of you have seen it yet but I'll leave a link for it in my author's not below. Tell me what you guys think about it in the review section. I think season five might be worth watching if we get to see more of that LOL. Anyway happy reading and let me know what you guys think of the chapter as well thanks again…)**

 _ **II**_

It had been a few months since her tryst with Fitz, and she couldn't get him off of her mind. During the remainder of his stay with her and Jake, she never left Jake's side. She knew it annoyed Fitz, because they needed to talk about what happened between them. But she was scared. She knew her feelings for Fitz went deeper than she cared to admit. Their night together only confirmed that, but she had been in a relationship with Jake for over seven years now. He was safe; he was comfortable. Fitz was wild and unpredictable.

Speaking of Jake, every time she looked at him she couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. He hadn't said anything out of the ordinary to her after her night with Fitz. She still didn't know whether Jake heard anything that night or not. She hoped for the latter. Sometimes she would look at Jake with a sorrowful look on her face. When he would catch her, he would ask her if anything was wrong, but her answer would always be nothing. She knew that if she didn't stop soon he would eventually catch her and question her until he figured out exactly what was wrong.

Even though she avoided Fitz like the plague, that didn't stop him from trying to contact her. Once he left he texted her at least twice a day, once in the morning and once at night, and called her once a day. She never responded though and his calls went unanswered. She thought he would stop trying to contact her after a week had gone by, but he never stopped.

And here it was nearly three months later and she was more confused about her feelings now than ever. What set her nerves on edge even more so, was the fact that she and Jake had planned a trip to Italy to go see Fitz a while back. It was now almost time for them to go to Italy. And she didn't know if she could handle being in the same room as him again. Especially when they're encounter replayed in her mind constantly and had been the main source of her dreams for the past three months.

She hadn't let Jake touch her since she'd been with Fitz. She knew he could tell something was off with her, but he hadn't questioned her. She was thankful for that. But her gratefulness was short lived. When Jake came home one day with some news from his job that would change the whole dynamic of their trip to Italy.

* * *

"Hey babe," said Jake walking in the front door. Olivia was in their kitchen when he came in the house. Jake walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" she asked as the microwave popped her popcorn.

"Great, and I've got some great news too," he said excitedly. She looked at him questioningly. "They want me to work on the Donald case, it's like the most high profiled case we've had in a long time," he exclaimed. "If I do well on this case then a promotion to partner won't be far behind," he said smiling. Olivia smiled and hugged him.

"That's great baby," she said truly happy for him. Jake worked hard and was a very good lawyer; he definitely deserved this.

"Thanks Liv," he said pulling back from their hug. "But the good news comes with some bad news as well," he said sighing.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"I know we were planning to go and see Fitz next week, but I have to start working on this case right away. I won't be able to go to Italy," he said sadly. Olivia's heart rate picked up just thinking about it. Surely he didn't want her to go alone. She couldn't go by herself. God only knows what would happen if she did.

"Oh no babe," she said sadly, even though she was kind of relieved on the inside that she would at least have more time to herself to figure things out. "Well if you can't go, then I'm not going either," she said firmly. Jake smiled but shook his head.

"Nonsense Liv, we've been planning this trip for months now. You can't just not go," he protested. "Fitz would be crushed, he's been looking forward to us coming to visit him since we planned the trip. He asks me about you all the time when we talk on the phone. Besides these tickets are non-refundable," he said.

"But…" started Olivia, Jake cut her off.

"Listen, if you don't wanna get on the plane by yourself just ask Abby to go. I know you're afraid of flying, and Abby's been dying for a vacation right?" he asked. Olivia nodded solemnly. Sure she was scared of flying. But her fear of flying was the farthest thing from her mind right now.

"Yeah, she complains about needing one all the time," said Olivia sighing.

"Great," said Jake smiling. "Then it's settled," he said smiling. "You're going to have a great time babe," he said kissing her on the forehead and hugging her. She hugged him back but wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to fucking Italy!" exclaimed Abby happily at the airport.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her redheaded friends over-enthusiasm. She hadn't stopped talking about the trip since Olivia invited her. Perhaps she'd be more excited as well if she didn't feel like a backstabbing bitch.

Jake went out of his way the night before to make things special for Olivia since they wouldn't be seeing each other for a week. He made them a candle lit dinner. They drank wine and cuddled on the couch. They started making out on the couch and he tried to take things further, but Olivia stopped him. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Not after the way she felt when Fitz touched her. She knew that she would never feel that way with Jake or anyone else. And in a few hours she would be seeing him face to face after almost three months. She didn't know what her reaction to seeing him would be. But she did know one thing. She was completely and utterly fucked.

"Why aren't you excited?" asked Abby.

In college they were attached at the hip. Even after they graduated they still saw each other all the time. When Fitz enlisted in the Navy and went to Basic training he and Olivia wrote each other a letter everyday. Sometimes Abby thought that Liv was closer to Fitz than she was to her. When Fitz was first stationed in Italy Olivia cried, because she wouldn't get to see him as often as she used too when he was in the States. Only Abby knew this of course. But they were close so she understood. She at least thought that Olivia would be a little excited to see her other best friend. Plus they were going to fucking Italy for fucks sake!

"I am excited Abby," she said unconvincingly. Abby raised an eyebrow at her skeptically as they were called for them to board their plane.

"No you're not," she said knowingly. "What the fuck happened?" she asked as they got in line to board. Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly.

"You're like the worst liar ever, you know that right?" she asked as they found their seats. Olivia sat down and sighed. Abby sat down next to her and looked over at her.

"What?" asked Olivia shifting in her seat; she was starting to get uncomfortable? She knew that if Abby stared at her long enough she would figure out that something was indeed wrong.

"Don't what me Olivia Carolyn Pope. Fitz is your best friend you, should be over the moon with excitement, but you're not and you're acting fucking weird. So again I ask what the hell happened?" asked Abby determined to get an answer out of Olivia.

"I slept with him ok!" Olivia practically shouted. Some people that were still boarding looked over at her and she hid her face in her hands in shame. Abby's eyes widened with the new information, her shocked expression quickly turned to a smirk.

"What?" she asked slowly still trying to process what Olivia told her?

"I fucked up Abby," she said sighing. "I fucked up big time and now he's all that I can think about. And I can't fucking focus on my relationship with Jake because I'm constantly thinking about Fitz. I can't focus on any fucking thing," exclaimed Olivia.

"Wait a minute, back up. When did you sleep with Fitz and why am I just now hearing about it?" asked Abby partially confused and partially upset. By now everyone was in his or her seats and the plane was about to take off.

"It happened when he came home to visit." Abby took in this information and calculated the time in her head.

"That was three fucking months ago Liv, what the hell?" she asked angrily.

"I couldn't talk about it then ok, and he hasn't stopped trying to get me to talk about it," said Olivia frustrated as she pulled out her cell phone. Abby looked at it and saw all the missed calls and unanswered text from Fitz.

"Wait you haven't spoken to him since you guys had sex?" asked Abby. Olivia shook her head. "Liv you do realize we're going to Italy mainly to see him and we're going to be staying at his house right?" she asked. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yes Abby I'm well aware of that thank you," she said sarcastically.

"What the fuck, I can't believe this?" exclaimed Abby laughing.

"It's not fucking funny," hissed Olivia, glaring at Abby who just laughed some more.

"Wait where did you guys do it, wasn't he staying at your place with you and Jake?" she asked calming down? Olivia nodded.

"Yea," she said sighing. "We had sex in the bathroom that night we went to the club," she admitted.

"What? Dammit I knew I should've gone out with you guys that night. Wait where was Jake at when you guys did it?" she asked confused? Olivia cleared her throat and said.

"Um he was drunk, passed out in the bedroom," said Olivia blushing.

"No fucking way," said Abby laughing again. "You little slut," she joked. Olivia hit Abby on the arm.

"Dammit Abby, as if I don't feel bad enough," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sure didn't feel bad when you guys were fucking though did you," she said knowingly. Olivia groaned.

"Ugh, shut up."

"So you two had sex in the bathroom with your boyfriend just down the hall in bed and he didn't wake up?" She asked amazed. Olivia shook her head. "Damn what the fuck did he drink?" she asked laughing again.

"Every fucking thing," said Olivia rolling her eyes. Abby laughed again.

"So how was it?" she asked. Olivia blushed brightly, but was at a lost for words. "That good huh?" she asked not even needing an answer. "I always knew you two would hook up, the way he looks at you sometimes when you're not looking. It's like you've hung the moon and the stars or something."

"He does not," she argued. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You look at him like that too." Olivia shook her head in disagreement but Abby continued on. "It was only a matter of time before you two got together." She said knowingly. "I'm just surprised that you had the balls to do it with your boyfriend down the hall," she said kind of impressed. Olivia scoffed.

"That's not something I'm proud of Abby."

"Would you do it again?" she asked quickly. Olivia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Thought so," smirked Abby confidently.

"Whatever."

"What are you going to do about Jake?" asked Abby.

"I don't know, it would literally crush him if he ever found out, I can't hurt him like that," she said sadly. Abby rolled her eyes again.

"Liv you fucked his best friend, I'm pretty sure he's going to be hurt regardless. You and Jake aren't right for each other, I've always told you that. All you guys do is fight and when you're not arguing, you're probably the most boring couple in the world."

"Shut up Abby," said Olivia rolling her eyes this time. Abby laughed.

"What it's true, you and Fitz kind of belong together, everyone knows it. You need to break things off with Jake before you hurt him anymore. Yeah you're physically with him, but your heart belongs to Fitz, always has," said Abby seriously.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," said Olivia sitting back in her chair. Part of her knew that what Abby was saying was true. But the dominant part of her, the stubborn part didn't want to hear it.

"Whatever you say, just do me a favor ok," said Abby. Olivia looked over at her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"If you two are going be fucking in the bathroom just tie a scarf on the door. I don't want to walk in on that," she said smirking. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Abby," she scoffed. Olivia decided to close her eyes and try to get some sleep. She had a long flight after all and she needed some rest before she had to deal with everything.

* * *

Olivia had woken up just forty-five minutes before the plane was supposed to land, and now her nerves were going into overdrive. What would she say to Fitz when she saw him? Would he be mad at her for not taking his calls or answering his texts? What would he say to her when they saw each other? What was she going to do about Jake? Would she be able to control herself around Fitz? Did he still want her as much as she wanted him? She shook her head as she tried to rid herself of these thoughts. What the fuck was wrong with her? How the hell was she supposed to spend a week with Fitz and keep it together, when she couldn't even get her thoughts straight?

Abby nudged her when the plane finally landed and the seat-belt sign went off. She took a deep breath. It was time to go and face the music. She could do this, she just had to get through the week and make it back to Jake where she could think and sort out her feelings.

She and Abby went to baggage claim and got their things. Abby called Fitz to see where he was picking them up. He told her that he was double parked outside the airports entrance. So she and Olivia walked to the front doors. Olivia was more quiet than usual and now Abby knew why. She had no doubt in her mind that Fitz and Olivia would hook up again before this week was out. But she kept that thought to herself.

"Liv calm the hell down, its just Fitz and regardless of what happened between the two of you, he's still your best friend," said Abby. Olivia nodded but that didn't stop her heart from slamming against her chest, as they got closer to the front door.

The double doors slide open and they walked outside. Olivia's eyes immediately sought out Fitz in the crowd. It didn't take long for her to spot him. He was standing next to his white BMW looking out for them, but he hadn't spotted them yet. She took this time to take him in. He looked great; he was wearing a white fitted short-sleeved t-shirt that showed off his muscles, some blue jeans that fit his ass perfectly and showed off his muscular thighs, and some black tennis shoes. He had his hands on his hips as his blue eyes scanned the crowd for them. When he spotted Olivia he smiled, and began walking over to them. Olivia unconsciously licked her lips and Abby nudged her.

"You're drooling," she said snickering. Olivia cleared her throat and tried to look away from Fitz but her eyes kept betraying her and found his every time she would look back in his direction. Once he finally stood in front of them she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He nodded to Abby before turning his attention back to Olivia. He smiled handsomely and said.

"Hi." Olivia smiled as well and even blushed a little before responding.

"Hi."

Abby looked between the two of them smirking and thought to herself. _"Yep, they're definitely hooking up before this trip is over."_

 **(A/N: Up next Fitz takes the girls on a tour of his base and a little tour of Italy. And things get a little handsy at lunch…As promised here's the link to the new season 5 Olitz promo, they might need a viewer discretion advisory for this one LOL...**

 **/imQYB367e-s…That's for mobile phones, if you have a YouTube app just go to the app and type in Scandal season 5 promo, it's a five second clip, but it's the best promo I've seen so far LOL. Let me know what you think. Till next time ;-)**


	3. III

**(A/N: Sorry I've been away once again, school and work keeps a girl very busy. But I've been working on new chapters for all of my stories. Lifestyles is the next one I'm updating. That chapter should be out this week, so be on the look out for it. As for the fall finale, can I just say that that was utter and complete bullshit. It sucked so bad that all of the good episodes in season five were overshadowed by 5x09 for me. I'm clearly convinced that Shonda has no clue on how to write Fitz and Olivia as a strong committed couple. And that abortion scene was sickening. I'm very pro choice but the way she chose to do it on the show made me want to vomit. I'll no longer watch Scandal live, nor will I DVR it. I'm just going to watch clips from time to time, to see how it's doing. I'm not giving her anymore ratings and I would suggest that all Olitz fans do the same. If you think she screwed us over at the end of 5x06 and 5x09 then I can definitely predict that the same will be said for Scandal season 5 part B. I'm even hearing rumors that Olake is going to resurface and ain't nobody got time for that LOL. So I'm done with that show. But I'll always be here for fanfiction don't ever doubt that and I hope other fanfic writers will continue to write as well. I'm not going to let Shonda try and make us believe that every romantic and touching Olitz moment we've seen for the past five seasons has been a lie. To that I say a very big, FUCK YOU Shonda, because I don't wanna hear that shit. Anyway enough of my rant LOL. Enjoy the chapter. Olitz lives on in Fanfiction and always will if it's up to me….Till next time…)**

 _III_

"Breath," Liv told herself for the millionth time.

The air had been sucked out of her lungs the moment he laid eyes on her and said Hi. Now she literally had to remind herself to breathe. Once Fitz loaded their bags in his car, they all got in and headed to his place. Olivia begged Abby to sit in the front so that she wouldn't have to be that close to Fitz. She watched him and Abby interact in the front and then her eyes shifted to the rearview mirror. Fitz caught her eye in the mirror and winked at her. She quickly averted her eyes and stared out the window.

She took in the scenery as they drove by and tried to calm her nerves. Fitz and Abby were talking in the front but she couldn't focus on anything they were saying. She moved her eyes towards the front of the car once again, and saw his hand grip the gearshift in the front, his strong hands; those same strong hands that gripped her thighs as he drove into her over and over again. She felt her body getting hot and she could feel herself working up a sweat. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her mind was all over the place.

"Liv," said Abby, looking back at Olivia and bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Olivia asked as she cleared her throat.

"After we drop our stuff off at Fitz's place he wants to take us on a tour of his base, we were asking if that was cool with you?" asked Abby looking at Olivia strangely. She'd called her name at least four times before Olivia finally responded.

"Oh, yeah that's fine," said Olivia quickly before looking out the window once more. Abby nodded and then sat back in her seat she shared a quick look with Fitz but he just smiled and continued to drive on. Abby shook her head at the two of them and just decided to enjoy the ride.

Once they got to Fitz's place they dropped they're things off as planned. Fitz lived in a small one-bedroom house just outside the base. He told the girls that they could take his room and he'd sleep on the couch. Abby seemed happy with this and quickly took her things to his bedroom. Olivia took a little time to look around and take in his place. It was a nice house, quite cozy.

There was a formal living room with a small fireplace. A separate dining room and kitchen with marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, a garbage disposal and a dishwasher. She went into his living room and took in some of the pictures and awards on his wall. He was a decorated sailor. She was so lost in looking at his awards that she didn't feel him come up behind her.

"I got that one a few months ago when I trained a few new recruits in flight patterns and defense. They all passed their test with flying colors." Olivia smiled.

"You're a great teacher, I'm proud of you," she commented without looking away from the award. He smiled down at her, she always told him how proud she was or congratulated him when he told her of his latest achievement. She didn't know it, but she was one of his biggest motivations.

"Thank you," he said simply.

He looked at her looking at his awards with such pride and admiration. She looked so beautiful in her yellow sundress and she was so kind, all he could think about was how much he wanted to hold her, kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him. But he didn't want to scare her off. She hadn't contacted him since their night together and it left him with mixed emotions, but he knew one thing. He wanted to be with her and if there was any inkling from her that she might returned his feelings, then there was no way he was letting her get away again.

"Liv," he said softly and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She knew they needed to talk, but she wasn't ready. She didn't think she'd ever be ready. He touched her arm softly when she hadn't responded and he spoke up again. "Livvie," he said urging her to turn around. She did and she looked up at him, which she knew was a huge mistake. Because once she caught his gaze she wasn't able to look away.

His heart screamed for him to tell her. _"Tell her how you feel,"_ it said. He knew she could see it in his eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he was scared. His head was betraying his heart. He was scared that it was just a one-night stand to her, scared that she didn't feel the same way about him. Scared that she thought it was a mistake and that she really wanted to be with Jake instead. Most of all he was scared of losing her. She was the most important person in his life and he didn't want to risk losing her friendship, but he had to know.

"Fitz," she whispered, finally tearing her eyes away from his, but he didn't let her go that easily. He placed his hand underneath her chin and brought her eyes back to his and that was when he saw it there in her eyes. _Desire._

She was slowly losing her mind. He was too close. She needed to put some distance between them before he could see how much he affected her. But once he urged her to look up at him again. She realized it was too late. There was a shift in his gaze. He went from being cautious to being confident in a matter of seconds. He knew; he knew that she wanted him still and now, now he had all the control.

She looked at his lips and then back into his eyes as she licked her lips, they were suddenly dry and right now all she wanted him to do was wet them for her. He started to move in closer, she could almost taste his mouth. Right before his lips descended on hers for what she was sure would be an earth-shattering kiss. Abby cleared her throat, breaking up their little moment. Olivia quickly backed away from Fitz and Fitz cursed Abby silently in his head for her impeccable timing.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" asked Abby smirking. Olivia paled and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"No nothing," said Olivia too quickly. She walked over to the front door; putting some much needed distance between Fitz and herself. "Are we going on this tour or what?" she asked quickly looking back at them for a second and then opening the door and walking out. Abby looked over at Fitz smirking still before just leaving out the door. Fitz rolled his eyes once more. But then he smiled as a thought popped into his head. Even though Abby interrupted them, he now knew that Olivia still wanted him. And now he knew what he had to do. He had to make the first move.

* * *

Abby sat in the front once more as Fitz took them on base. He drove them around to several shops and buildings. He showed them the mess hall, where he ate lunch sometimes. He showed them the movie theater, bowling alley and officers club. He showed them the BX, the military's version of a Wal-Mart. He drove past his office building and showed them where he worked during the week sometimes. They couldn't go inside and see his office since the building was closed during the weekend. Last on their little tour was the flight deck, where the pilots did all their training. He pulled into a parking spot and they all got out. The flight deck was closed as well but they could still see some of the planes on the outside.

The walked up to the gate and he began describing a few of the planes to them. Both the girls listened on as Fitz spoke passionately about the aircrafts. It was so easy to see that he loved what he did. Abby looked at the planes as Fitz described them, but Olivia kept her attention on Fitz. He was so happy and in his element when he spoke about flying she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ok, we get it flyboy, you love planes, but when are you going to introduce me to some hot pilots or Navy-men?" asked Abby smiling. Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. Fitz laughed as well.

"They're aren't really any sailors or pilots on base right now because of the long weekend. How about a late lunch instead," he suggested. Abby shrugged.

"That's cool, I can always meet a hot Italian guy instead." Olivia shook her head in laughter as Abby began walking to the car. Olivia began walking as well and Fitz walked behind her.

"I know you're afraid of flying, but I'd love to take you up there one day this week," he said motioning to the planes. Olivia smiled without looking back at him she simply said.

"We'll see." Fitz smiled and followed the girls to the car.

* * *

He took the girls to a nice authentic Italian restaurant for lunch in town. It was nice outside so the restaurant had its windows opened on the inside where the booths were. The hostess sat them at a booth and Olivia climbed on the inside without thinking. Fitz motioned for Abby to take the seat on the other side, without Olivia noticing. She smirked but said nothing as she sat across from them. Fitz slid into the booth next to Olivia and sat close to her. It suddenly dawned on her that this was not a good idea.

Their waiter came over to take their orders. He was an extremely handsome young man and Abby pounced on him immediately.

"Ciao, ladies and gentleman, my name is Antonio and I'll be your server for this afternoon," he said politely. He smiled at each of the girls and gave Fitz a polite nod. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked his Italian accent was thick. Before Fitz or Olivia could say anything Abby said.

"I'll have a tall glass of you." Antonio blushed. Fitz laughed but Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Abby," she hissed. Abby shrugged.

"What Liv, he's fucking handsome," said Abby as if Antonio weren't still standing there.

"I'll have a water and a coke," said Fitz brining the conversation back to what it was supposed to be about originally. Antonio nodded writing it down on his little pad.

"I'll have the same," said Olivia. Antonio nodded and jotted it down as well, and then he looked over at Abby.

"What time do you get off?" she asked unashamedly. Olivia kicked her under the table. "Ow, what the hell Liv," she asked angrily, glaring at her.

"Order your damn drink," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"I'll have whatever you recommend," said Abby flirting. Antonio smiled at her.

"Sure thing miss…" he said fishing for her name.

"Abby," she responded.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he commented. Abby blushed. "I'll be right back with your drinks," he said and then he was off.

"Abby," Olivia groaned annoyed.

"What?" asked Abby as if she had done nothing wrong?

"Leave that poor waiter alone," said Olivia. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Relax Liv, it's just a bit of harmless flirting, plus he didn't seem to mind it too much," said Abby as she looked over at Antonio who was waiting by the bar. She waved at him and he waved back. Fitz laughed.

"You are shameless," he said laughing some more.

"You say that as if you don't know who I am," said Abby playfully.

Olivia rolled her eyes and Fitz laughed some more. They took some time to look through their menus and Antonio came back with their drinks. He bought Abby a glass of their best wine, and he told her that it was on the house. She thanked him, and then he took their food orders and was off. Abby turned to Olivia and smirked at her.

"See what a little bit of harmless flirting gets you?" she asked sipping her wine triumphantly. Olivia rolled her eyes again and looked around the restaurant ignoring Abby.

* * *

"So where do you girls want to go next?" asked Fitz changing the subject.

Abby's eyes lit up and she started naming off all of the places she wanted to go. Olivia rolled her eyes again but playfully this time. Too say Abby was excited about this trip was an understatement. Ever since Olivia invited her to go Abby would call her every night and tell her of some new places she found that they just had to check out. Now she was torturing Fitz with her never-ending list. Fitz was taking it all in pretty well though.

Olivia took a sip of her water. She was about to comment on one of the places Abby said she wanted to see while they were there when she felt his large hand descend on her thigh. She choked on her water a bit, but played it off before either of them said anything. The tablecloth was covering their legs and Abby was so busy talking she was sure that Abby was none the wise. She looked over at Fitz but he was so engaged in his conversation with Abby he was acting as if having his hand on her thigh in public was normal. She thought he would take it off after a few seconds but after a while all he did was squeeze her thigh. She was so surprised by the action that she squealed. Abby looked over at her questioningly.

"You ok Liv?" she asked. Fitz looked over at her as well as if nothing was happening.

"Yeah Liv, are you ok?" he asked smiling. She wanted to glare at him and curse him out for making her feel this way, but she didn't want to alarm Abby. Olivia cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought I saw a bug on the window seal," she said shrugging it off. Abby moved away from the window a little and continued to sip her wine as she and Fitz continued talking.

Fitz moved his hand below her dress and placed it back on her now naked thigh. He began rubbing up and down and she felt her breath hitch in her throat and her heart drop to her stomach. She looked over at him again but he kept his eyes ahead looking at Abby and engaging her in conversation. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. He shouldn't be doing this, why was he doing this? She should stop him, why didn't she stop him? She knew why, it felt too good. Her skin grew goose bumps and the farther he rubbed his hand up her thigh, the harder she felt her sex throb.

His fingers got really close to her sex and she could feel the moisture start to pool there. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them. She spread her legs a little wider trying to encourage his fingers. Just when she felt like he was going to reach her throbbing pulsing sex he retreated his hand and placed it back on the table. "What the fuck?" she thought. She looked over at him, but he just smiled at Abby and continued talking to her like nothing had changed. "Fucking tease," she thought rolling her eyes. But then she mentally kicked herself. She was with Jake; she shouldn't be letting Fitz rub on her leg, let alone getting mad when he stopped. She was taken, but even as she thought this it didn't stop her sex from pulsing or her from wanting him to touch her again.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," said Abby getting up and leaving. Olivia took this opportunity to confront Fitz on his actions.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" she asked angrily. Fitz turned to her.

"What was what?" he asked nonchalantly. Olivia glared at him.

"Don't play with me Fitz, you know what you were doing. What the hell were you thinking putting your hand on my thigh like that?" asked Olivia still glaring at him.

"Oh that," he said shrugging.

"Oh that?" she asked looking at him disbelievingly. "Yes that, Fitz what the fuck?" Fitz looked at her and said.

"You didn't seem to mind, you didn't exactly push my hand away, why is that?" he asked flipping the script.

"Don't turn this shit around on me," she said irritated knowing he was right.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked inching closer to her. "Or are you upset because you didn't want me to stop," he challenged, seeing right through her anger. She glared at him harder.

"Fuck you," she said angrily. He smirked at her.

"You already did and I think that you want too again," he said confidently.

"You don't know anything," she spat but decided to calm down. "Yes we had sex Fitz, but that was one night. I'm with Jake," she said looking away from him.

"Does he make you feel the way I do?" he asked scooting closer to her, she inched back looking at his crotch briefly. She could tell he was hard.

"Stop," she said not looking in his eyes, he looked down at what she was looking at.

"That's for you Livvie, it's always for you."

"Fitz, what about Jake, he's your best friend," she said trying to get him to stop moving towards her and to move away. He did stop moving.

"I love Jake like a brother, but I'm in love with you, you're it for me, always have been," he admitted.

Olivia suddenly forgot about the sexual tension and looked in his eyes. She was at a lost for words. All the things she longed to hear him say he was saying, but the timing couldn't have been worse. Before she could say anything Abby was back at the table,

"Hey guys Antonio invited us out to a club tonight, you wanna go?" she asked excitedly not noticing the strong tension between her friends. Fitz tore his eyes away from Olivia's.

"Yeah, sounds like fun, right Liv?" he asked looking back in her eyes. Olivia nodded and tore her eyes away from his this time. She looked over at Abby and said.

"Yeah it sounds like it could be fun." Abby smiled and went off to tell Antonio. Olivia looked in Fitz's eyes and knew that tonight was going to be interesting.

 **(A/N: So Fitz finally admitted his feelings, how do you all think Olivia takes in this new information. Next up they all go to the club and alcohol and hormones are not a good mix, if you know what I mean. LOL…till next time.)**


	4. IV

**(A/N: Thank you for the responses, I had no idea that this story would be so well received, but I'm glad it was. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter…Happy Saturday…)**

 ** _IV_**

Olivia had been avoiding eye contact with Fitz since he made his declaration of love over lunch. She had been longing to hear him say those words since forever, but now that he'd said them, she didn't know what to do. She really wished he had told her sooner; things were so different now. She lived in America, he lived in Italy; and was always moving. Not to mention, she was with Jake, and had been for almost ten years. But during her whole relationship with Jake she'd never cheated on him, not once in almost ten years. Until now that is.

Her feelings for Fitz scared her, the fact that she had willingly cheated on her boyfriend of such a long time with her best friend, someone who was a best friend to both of them. And the fact that she didn't know if she could control herself enough not to cheat with Fitz again. Fitz had made his feelings known; she knew he wasn't going to give up without a fight. What he didn't know was that he didn't have to fight for her; her heart already belonged to him. She'd accepted that long ago, but she couldn't just cast Jake aside. She cared for him deeply; they'd been together for so long it was hard not too. She even loved him on some level. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that what she felt for Fitz far surpassed any feelings she's ever had for any other man; including her boyfriend Jake. She sighed; this shit was so confusing.

"What's wrong with you Liv?" asked Abby, pulling out some dresses from her suitcase. The girls were currently in Fitz's bedroom getting ready for their night out. Fitz was taking a shower and would get dressed in the bathroom.

"Nothing," she said sighing again. Abby looked over at her and smirked.

"Did you talk to Fitz about your one night stand yet?" she asked laughing at the glare Olivia sent her way.

"Abby," she hissed. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Well did you?" she asked again. Olivia rolled her eyes this time and sighed again.

"Sort of." Abby raised a curious eyebrow.

"Sort of?" she repeated.

"He told me that he was in love with me and he always has been," blurted Olivia unable to hold it in any longer. Abby's eyes widened and she shrieked.

"Oh my gosh Liv, this is great," she said excitedly. Olivia groaned.

"How is this great Abby?" she asked disbelievingly. "He lives in a whole other country and I'm still with Jake," she said rolling her eyes again. Abby groaned this time.

"I told you, you should break up with him Liv, you're not in love with Jake and you never will be, no matter how long you two stay together. If the feelings ain't there now they never will be." Olivia gave her a pointed look. Abby ignored it and continued on. "And about the distance, I'm pretty sure Fitz would get reassigned if he thought that you two were gonna give it a go," she said confidently.

"It's not that simple," said Olivia looking away from Abby. Abby rolled her eyes for the fortieth time. Olivia was so damn stubborn; she didn't know how Fitz was going to put up with her.

"It is that simple, you're just making it complicated," said Abby as she held a dress up in the mirror.

"Abby listen…" but Abby cut her off.

"No Liv, you listen, you've been going through the motions with Jake for almost ten years now, you're not happy with him. You're only pretending to be, and now the man you've been in love with since you first met him, told you he feels the same way and you're going to give that up because of someone you don't even really want to be with?" asked Abby in disbelief.

"I never said I didn't want to be with Jake," said Olivia defensively.

"Then why won't you marry him?" she asked catching Olivia off guard. Olivia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "My point exactly," taunted Abby.

"Shut up Abby," said Olivia glaring at her. Abby laughed at her sour expression.

"Listen Liv, all jokes aside," she said turning to her. "You're on vacation, with your best friend," she said pointing at herself, and Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. "And the man you love." Olivia scoffed and Abby laughed again. "Just promise me you'll do what makes you happy ok." Olivia got a thoughtful look on her face and Abby smirked. "Or do whatever helps you end up in that bed with Fitz," she said laughing again, as she motioned to the Queen-sized bed in Fitz's room. Olivia chucked a pillow from the bed at her and Abby laughed again.

"Shut up Abby," she said again in a more playful tone, laughing with her this time.

* * *

Fitz didn't know what type of club Antonio invited them too tonight so he decided on a simple outfit. He wore a long-sleeved white button-up shirt, some dark blue jeans and black shoes. He rolled up the sleeves to his mid-forearm and put on his black wristwatch. He combed and styled his hair; his curls were all tamed except for the one that hung down in the middle of his forehead. "The Superman Curl" as Liv had once called it. He smiled as he thought of her. He knew that he was being really bold when he confessed his feelings to her earlier at lunch. But he just had to get it off his chest. He didn't want her to think that she was just a one-night stand to him. When he looked at her, he saw his forever in her eyes. Now all he needed to know was if she felt the same way. He was going to try and find out tonight.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost 10:00 pm. The cab was supposed to be here at 10:30 to take them to the club to meet Antonio. He sprayed on some cologne and then left the bathroom to wait for the girls in the living room. Once he got to his living room, he turned on some music and grabbed a glass from the kitchen. He went back into his living room and walked over to the small mini bar he had, with the glass in his hand. He opened the cabinet and pulled out some scotch and poured some in the glass. He placed the scotch back in the cabinet and took a sip of his drink as he let the tingling feeling wash over him.

He bobbed his head to the beat of the music as he felt himself loosen up with each sip he took. He took a few more sips of his drink until it was all gone. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 10:15. He looked over at his bedroom door and wondered when the girls would be making their appearance. Then he shrugged knowing that girls take forever to get ready. He was sure they'd be ready by the time the cab got here. He went back over to the mini-bar and poured himself another drink. He sipped it slowly this time because he didn't want to be too drunk when they got to the club. He was halfway through his second glass when the door to his bedroom finally opened. He looked over at the door with the glass in his hand.

Abby came out the door first. She was wearing a strapless knee-length, white dress. It was skin-tight and hugged her in a good way. Her long fiery red hair hung down straight to her mid back, she had on dark red lipstick and smoky eye shadow and six inch black stiletto pumps. She looked great. But when Fitz saw Olivia emerge from the room, he thought he would lose his fucking mind. Seems like the girls had similar ideas about wardrobe tonight.

Olivia was wearing a skin-tight black body-con dress, which showed all of her womanly curves; she had on what must have been a strapless push-up bra, her breast looked like they wanted to spill out of her dress at any moment. Her eye shadow wasn't as dark as Abby's but still made her eyes pop. Her lipstick was also a few shades darker than the red Abby wore, making her look like a seductress. Her dark black hair was wavy, reaching her shoulders, though her bangs in the front were straight and accentuated the eye shadow she wore. She wore six-inch dark red stilettos that matched her lipstick to a tee. She was fucking gorgeous, he felt his hands twitch with the need to touch her, and his erection was vastly coming alive in his pants at the mere sight of her.

"Liv you look…" he said unable to form words. She smiled at him.

"Thanks you look good too," she said taking in his appearance.

He was the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on, of that she had no doubt. She longed to run her fingers through his gorgeous brown locks of his. The white shirt his was wearing, even though it was loose-fitting, you were still able to see the outline of his muscular chest and arms. His pants fit him snug but not too tight showing off his tone thighs, she blushed when she noticed the bulge forming in his crotch area. She quickly looked away from him when she noticed that she'd been staring in that direction for far too long. Abby cleared her throat pulling their attention away from each other.

"Hello, I'm here too in case you forgot," she said jokingly at Fitz. Fitz shook his head in laughter.

"Sorry Abby, you look great," he said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I know right," she said cockily. They both laughed at her and then Fitz heard the horn of the taxi indicating that it was outside.

"That must be the cab," he told them.

They nodded and grabbed their clutches, then headed for the door. Abby walked out first followed by Olivia. Fitz felt his pants tighten even more when he noticed the sway of her hips and the curve of he ass. He wanted to palm it so bad and hear her moan his name, he thought as he gripped his drink harder and gulped it down. Once he did he slammed the glass down on his mini-bar. He checked to make sure he had everything and then followed the girls out the door.

* * *

He sat in the front of the cab and let the girls sit in the back. The ride from his house on base to the club took about twenty minutes. When they got to the there, Antonio was waiting outside the club for them. Antonio opened the door for the girls to get out and, they all said their hellos as Fitz paid the cabbie. Fitz got out after he finished paying and took in the atmosphere around the club. "Ozio" he'd heard of this place before, this was one of the hottest clubs in Italy.

The line outside the club looked to be a mile long, but Antonio had them walking right pass the line and the bouncers. Antonio placed his arm on the small of Abby's back as he led them through the club. So Fitz decided to do the same to Olivia, he felt her shiver when he placed his large hand on her back and smiled to himself. The alcohol he'd consumed earlier had him feeling pretty good. And knowing that he had an effect on Olivia made him feel even better.

Antonio finally led them to a VIP table behind some velvet rope. It had a long white leather sectional, a black coffee table, with a bucket of ice and two bottles. One was Ciroc apple and the other was Hennessy. Abby wasted no time in opening the Ciroc, as they all sat down. Antonio sat on the side of Abby and next to Olivia, while Fitz sat on her other side. He looked out at the crowd and noticed that the dance floor was full to capacity. The music was blasting loudly through the speakers and everyone was having a great time. There must have been three hundred people in the club. How'd they manage to get a VIP table he thought, as Abby poured up the shots? He leaned over to Antonio and spoke loudly.

"Antonio dude, this club is amazing." Abby and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," he said, as Abby handed them all shots.

"How'd you manage to get a VIP table here?" asked Fitz taking his shot from Abby. Antonio knocked his back and then said.

"My uncle owns this place, he also owns the restaurant you saw me working at earlier. I'm in university getting my PHD in business, once I finish my uncle is going to let me take over ownership of both establishments," he told them. They all took their shots as well.

"Wow that's awesome Antonio," said Abby. Olivia and Fitz congratulated him as well.

"Thanks, and just so you know, all of your drinks are on the house tonight, that's why I had the bouncers give you these green wristbands," he said happily.

"Cool," said Abby excitedly. Finally after dating all of these losers in the past, she picked a good one, she thought.

The four of them did a few more shots of Hennessey and Ciroc and Abby turned to talk to Antonio privately. It seemed like they were flirting. Antonio had his arm around Abby and she had her hand on his thigh, leaning across him as he whispered in her ear. Fitz noticed that Olivia was being unusually quiet so he leaned over and said.

* * *

"Wanna do more shots?"

She nodded and he picked up the Patron tequila bottle that had been placed at their table a while ago. He popped it open and poured them some shots. They clinked them together and took them back. They did a few more and Olivia was now certifiably drunk. She shouldn't drink any tequila, she thought. Tequila made her do bad things, and with the naughty thoughts running through her head right now and the way Fitz thigh kept grazing hers when he would lean over, she was definitely thinking about doing some very bad things.

Fitz looked at Olivia and noticed that she was babysitting her last shot. He took the shot from her and drank it, placing the glass back on the table. He leaned over to her, put his arm around the back of the couch and whispered in her ear.

"You look fucking gorgeous tonight Livvie," he said huskily. "That dress is sexy as hell," he said as he placed one large hand on her exposed thigh. He rubbed upward towards her center. She almost groaned as she felt moisture pooling down below. She squeezed her thighs together as she felt that familiar ache start to take over. She leaned over to him, her lips almost facing his.

"Mmmhhh, Fitz," she moaned as his hands inched closer to her center. "We can't…I can't…" she stuttered. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue and pecked her lips.

"You can't what?" he challenged as he saw her eyes flutter close. She was losing it, she was going to be lost, and she needed some space. She thought as she moved away from him and grabbed Abby's arm. Abby had her tongue down Antonio's throat and was mad at the interruption.

"Come on Abby let's go dance," said Olivia quickly standing up and pulling Abby with her to the dance floor.

Fitz watched them go but wasn't deterred. Olivia and Abby picked a spot on the dance floor that was within eye distance and Fitz and Antonio both watched their girls dance entranced by their moves. Antonio looked over at Fitz and noticed that he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Olivia all night. He smiled thinking that it must be nice to be in love.

Fitz poured himself another drink and sipped it slowly. He was almost to the point of over intoxication but he didn't care. He didn't feel sick or anything, he felt confident and ready. The way Olivia was moving made all of his body parts come alive and all he wanted to do was show her just how much she affected him. He wanted her in the worst way, and she was about to find out. Antonio leaned over to him and said.

"Your girlfriend's very beautiful, you're a lucky man." Fitz nodded not bothering to correct him.

"Indeed I am," he said as his eyes connected with Olivia's from across the dance floor. She kept on moving and looking at him, enticing him almost.

"I'm going to go dance with Abby," said Antonio as he left the VIP section. Fitz nodded and finished off his drink deciding to go join Olivia as well. The song changed as he made his way to her.

* * *

 _ **There's something in this liquor**_

 _ **The air is getting thicker**_

 _ **I can't help but to stare at you, oh yeah, girl what did you do?**_

 _ **Tell me what did you slip up in my cup?**_

 _ **Girl, cause I want you, oh yeah**_

 _ **I had a little bit too much girl, so come over here**_

He got to her on the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as he moved with her. He was feeling his drink now, but all he wanted to do feel her body against his. She smirked to herself as they began grinding to the music.

 _ **There's something in this liquor (oh yeah)**_

 _ **The air is getting thicker**_

 _ **All I want is you-ou-ou-ou**_

 _ **All I want is you-ou-ou-ou**_

She moved her hips slowly to the beat and he matched her moves every step of the way. He leaned down and whispered in her ear as she moved.

"I want you so fucking bad right now," his breath was hot against her making her body quiver and her knees get weak. She wanted him too, she already knew he wanted her; she could feel the bulge in his pants from the time they began dancing. But she continued to move because if she stopped dancing right now she knew she would give in.

 ** _There's something in this liquor girl, I'm looking at your figure woah_**

 ** _I just want to see you strip right now, baby let me help you work it out, oh_**

 ** _Girl you look so good, I just want to get right to it, oh_**

 ** _I could beat it up like-like a real man should, baby when we do it, woah_**

They continued dancing to the music oblivious to the world, she felt his hands tighten around her waist and his erection get straining against his pants. He grinded into her harder as the song played on.

 ** _There's something in this liquor (oh yeah)_**

 ** _The air is getting thicker_**

 ** _All I want is you-ou-ou-ou_**

 ** _All I want is you-ou-ou-ou_**

She placed her hands on his and moved them up the front of her body until her cupped her breast. He was grinding against her so hard now that she thought the friction in his pants would cause pain. She moaned and leaned her head back as she felt him squeeze her breast. He placed soft but wet kisses on the side of her neck as they moved to beat, causing her to moan even louder as he licked her flesh.

 _ **All I wanna do is drink and (fuck), drink, drink and (fuck)**_

 _ **All I wanna do is drink and (fuck), and (fuck), and (fuck)**_

 _ **All I want is you-ou-ou-ou, drink and (fuck), drink, drink and (fuck)**_

 _ **Drink and (fuck), and (fuck), and (fuck)**_

He was sucking on her pulse point, squeezing her breast and grinding his erection into her ass, it was all too much for her to take. She felt the pressure building in her sex, and knew she needed a release and soon. He was about to make her cum in a nightclub! He moved one of his hands off her breast, to her flat stomach while continuing his ministrations. He rubbed that hand up and down her thigh causing her dress to rise up and almost expose her black lace thong. She didn't even care at this moment that anyone watching them was getting one hell of a show; she wanted him to continue. He reached underneath her dress and cupped her sex. She was soaking wet. He rubbed her through the material and she moaned out his name.

 _ **There's something in this liquor**_

 _ **There's something in this liquor girl**_

 _ **The air is getting thicker**_

 _ **I can't help but stare at you, oh yeah, girl what did you do?**_

 _ **What did you slip up in my cup girl?**_

 _ **Cause I really want you**_

 _ **I had a little bit too much girl, so come over here, woah**_

"Fitzzzz!" He groaned in her ear, and then licked the outside of it and she almost crumbled.

 ** _All I wanna do is drink and (fuck), drink, drink and (fuck)_**

 ** _Drink and (fuck), and (fuck), and (fuck)_**

 ** _Drink and (fuck), drink, drink and (fuck)_**

 ** _Drink and (fuck), and (fuck), and (fuck)_**

He stopped rubbing her, which upset her for the moment, and then he, turned her around to face him. He was about to kiss her when Abby interrupted them.

* * *

"I'm going back to Antonio's place!" she said loudly. Antonio was next to her holding her hand. Olivia leaned over to Abby; she was clearly drunk.

"Are you sure Abbs?" she asked trying to sound responsible, but inside she was giddy at the thought of being at Fitz's place all on by themselves.

"Yeah, he's gonna give you his number so you can know where to reach us," she said.

Antonio took his cell out of his pocket and exchanged numbers with Fitz. Fitz called it to make sure that it was real and also to give Antonio his number. After this was done Abby said her goodbyes. She hugged Fitz and told him something in his ear that made him chuckle. Then she hugged Olivia and whispered in her ear.

"Have fun, and use protection," she said laughing. Olivia rolled her eyes and Abby went off with Antonio. Olivia looked at Fitz and said.

"I think we should go too."

He nodded wanting to get out of there as well. He grabbed her hand and walked to the front of the club where a cab was waiting for them. They got in the cab and sat in the back together. She sat far away from him trying to control herself. Fitz wanted to touch her but didn't want to do anything she didn't want him to do, so he stayed on his side of the cab.

Once they got back to his place, he watched her walk in his house and felt his erection strain against his pants once again. He shook his head drunkenly as he tried to rid himself of these naughty thoughts he was having.

"I'm going to take a shower!" he announced loudly. She turned around and nodded.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she told him softly.

He almost groaned at the thought of her in lingerie. He walked past her and asked her if he could grab a few things from his room for his shower before she went in there to sleep. She nodded and he went inside his bedroom and closed the door. He stripped out of his shirt pants and shoes, only wearing his boxers with his erection springing free now. He sighed content that it was not straining against his pants anymore. Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of his door without a glance in Olivia's direction. He knew that if he looked over at her then he might not be able to control himself. He heard her go into his bedroom and close the door before he made it into the shower.

He dropped the towel and his boxers and got into the shower, he turned on some cold water to hopefully help him sober up and help his erection go down. But to no avail, every time he closed his eyes he pictured her ass, and squeezing her breast, tasting her flesh, or how wet she was when he touched her down there. He closed his eyes and grabbed his erection. He started pumping it as he thought of her, when he thought of how wet she got he pumped it even faster, placing his other hand against the shower wall as he fought not to groan out in pleasure. He was still pumping when he heard her knocking on the bathroom door.

"Fitz!" she called out," his head jerked up and he immediately stopped.

"Yeah Liv," he called back.

"Are you ok, you've been in there for almost thirty minutes," she asked concerned. He nodded to himself.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec," he said looking down at his still hard dick.

He sighed as he turned the water off and got out of the tub. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and tossed them in the hamper in the bathroom. He looked down at his erection again and groaned. It was still sitting up making a fucking tent in his towel. He was trying to figure out what he could do about it when he heard her calling him again.

"Fitz, can you come here for a second?" she asked. _"Fuck,"_ he thought, he couldn't let her see him like this. "Fitz," she called out again.

"I'll be there in a minute Liv," he said sighing. _"Fuck it,"_ he thought, she'd already seen it before anyway. He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. He looked in the living room and didn't see her.

"Liv, where are you?" he asked loudly.

"In the bedroom," she said, he looked over and noticed that the bedroom door was cracked.

 _"She wanted him to come in there?"_ He thought. He shrugged and walked over to the door and opened it. His jaw literally dropped to the floor when he took in the sight before him. There she was sitting on his bed, with her knees to the side of her, in nothing but his long-sleeved shirt he had on earlier that night, it was open so you could see the curves of her breast. He gulped loudly. She looked up at him desire evident in her eyes and she said.

"Hi." He stepped into the bedroom fully closing the door behind him, looked at her and said.

"Hi."

 **(A/N: I know, I know, I suck for leaving it here LOL. Lots of cliffhangers in my stories lately, I don't know why LOL. But don't worry it'll be worth the wait. Next up sexy times ahead. Abby spends more time with Antonio and Fitz gets Liv to go up in a Navy jet with him. The song in this chapter was Liquor by Chris Brown…Hope you enjoyed it…Till next time.)**


	5. V

**(A/N: I know it's been 84 years since I've done an update for this story. I do apologize deeply for that, but I haven't forgotten about this story, and I hope the readers haven't either. Anyway here's the latest installment. Spoiler alert, first part of the chapter very smutty ;-) Enjoy….)**

 _ **V.**_

 _Then._

 _His jaw literally dropped to the floor when he took in the sight before him. There she was sitting on his bed with he knees to her side in nothing but his long-sleeved shirt he had on earlier that night, it was open so that you could see the curve of her breast. He gulped loudly. She looked up at him, desire evident in her eyes and she said._

 _"Hi." He stepped into the bedroom fully, closing the door behind him, looked at her and said._

 _"Hi."_

 _Now._

His erection poked out against his towel giving her hard evidence of exactly how he felt in that moment. She looked down at it and licked her lips before looking back into his eyes. She beckoned him forward with one finger.

"Come to me." Her voice was low and sultry.

He wasted no time in joining her on the bed. She laid her legs down flat in front of her, as he climbed on top of her slowly. Only the towel and his shirt she had on, were separating them from being completely naked. She grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers roughly and kissed him with all the passion her tiny body possessed. He kissed her back just as feverishly, tongue plunging in her mouth to taste her. She moaned softly and it drove him crazy. She reached between them and palmed his erection, squeezing him with just the right amount of pressure, causing him to tear his lips away from hers and groan. He turned his face to the side and she whispered in his ear.

"I want you in my mouth," she said ripping the towel from around his body. He gasped and then looked her in her eyes. "Lie on your back," she told him, her voice was raspy, but commanding. He quickly did as he was told and she climbed on top of him. She pecked him on the lips as she grinded her arousal against his erection. He grabbed her hips and tried to get her to sink down on top of him, but she stopped him. She kissed him on the lips before descending down, kissing him on his chest and licking his abs, before she finally got to what she really wanted. She grabbed his erection and stroked him applying just the right amount of pressure once more, to cause his head to feel fuzzy.

"Liv…" he moaned, and she licked the tip. His hand went to her head as he closed his eyes. She licked the side of his shaft before taking him whole in her mouth. "Fuck, baby that feels so good," he groaned.

She bobbed her head up and down taking in as much of him as she could. She hummed with her mouth closed around him, and the vibrations caused shocks to go through his body. She continued until he was on the verge of spilling his seed down her throat, but he didn't want to cum that way.

He grabbed her shoulders pulling her up to him as he sat up in the bed. He pulled his shirt off of her before helping her to sink down onto his erection. They both moaned loudly at the contact, once he was fully sheathed inside of her she began moving up and down slowly. He kissed her passionately, helping her to move up and down on him as he grabbed her hips. Her walls squeezed him so tightly, he thought that he would explode soon. She was moaning and screaming. He laid down flat on the bed as she continued to ride him. She placed her hands on his chest to give herself more leverage and he kept his hands on her hips.

"Ohhh, Fitz….I'm so close…" she moaned loudly. He smacked her ass hard as she bounced up and down on him.

"Me too baby, don't stop moving," he told her breathlessly. He reached between them and started rubbing her clit and she swore she saw stars behind her eyes. She moaned loudly as she came hard. He came shortly after, then switched their positions so that he was lying on top of her. They were still connected and as he looked into her eyes, he saw all the love there and instantly got hard again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they went on for round two.

He moved slowly inside of her at first, then sped up. She started meeting him thrust for thrust feeling her second orgasm well on it's way. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"Look at me." He commanded and she did.

It was the most intimate thing she'd ever experienced. Gazing into his eyes while they were connected in this way, she almost cried it felt so good. "I love you," he said looking into her eyes as she tipped over the edge. She knew right then looking in his eyes as she reached her climax, that no other man would ever make her feel this way. She closed them, tilted her head back and screamed his name. He followed shortly after and kissed her softly on the lips as he got himself together. He rolled to his side slipping out of her and she instantly missed his presence. But only for a moment as he pulled her to him and she snuggled in as close as she could get. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Livvie," he said sighing in content. She smiled, her heart feeling full.

"Goodnight Fitz," she responded before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning with a radiant smile on her face. Last night had been simply amazing. She'd never felt so close to someone in all her life. She was in love with Fitzgerald Grant the Third. And she felt like shouting it from the mountain tops, but first she had to tell the man that she loved. She was lying her head on his chest as he held her close, with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly as she placed soft kisses on his pecks. He moaned softly before clearing his throat.

"Good morning Livvie." His baritone voice was even deeper in the morning and more sexier in Olivia's opinion. She leaned up, placing a hand on his chest until they were eye level with one another and then she placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He still had his eyes closed but he smiled brightly once she'd kissed him.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips. His eyes flew open, wide with shock.

"What did you say?" he asked? She giggled and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and said.

"I said, I love you too Fitz, I always have. When I get back home, I'm going to end things with Jake." she said making his eyes widen. "I don't know what the future holds but I know that I want to be with you Fitz. I love you," she repeated.

He smiled even brighter this time as she kissed him more passionately. He turned them over so that he was partially lying on top of her. He deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away from her. He gazed into her eyes.

"Say it again," he asked? She smiled and pecked his lips with every word.

"I." Peck. "Love." Kiss. "You. I love you," she told him gazing into his eyes as well.

He smiled at her before he kissed her again. His hand rubbed up and down her thighs and they parted for him. He brought his hand close to her sex and felt the heat radiating there. She felt herself getting moist the closer his hand came to her center. He finally reached his destination as his fingers toyed with her folds she broke the kiss and moaned loudly as he plunged two fingers inside of her. She gripped his shoulders hard as her nails dug into his skin. He watched her come undone beneath him as he pumped his fingers inside of her faster.

"Ohhhh…." She moaned loudly thrusting her hips against his hand.

He brought his lips to her neck tasting her flesh. Then he kissed down her collar bone to her breast, taking one nipple into his mouth, all the while pumping his fingers inside of her. Her hands went to his hair as he continued kissing down her body. Her fingernails grazed his scalp as he kissed down her stomach, still keeping his fingers inside of her. His mouth finally closed around her nub and he thought she would fly off the bed, her hips started jerking uncontrollably. He used his other hand to hold her hips steady as her moans grew louder, eventually into screams. He continued to suck on her clit and pump his fingers inside of her as she grew even more moist, he felt her walls clenching around his fingers. He wanted her to cum on his tongue. So right before she exploded he replaced his fingers with his tongue. He held her thighs apart with his hands and plunged his tongue inside of her as far as it would go and she came hard, one hand gripping his hair and the other gripping the sheets.

"Fuuccccckkkkk!" she yelled loudly, aching her back. He kept his mouth on her eating up her essence as she came down. He let her thighs go and kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips. He pecked them softly.

"Are you ok?" he asked sweetly. She wasn't sure if she could speak at the moment so she just smiled and nodded. Her brain would never process how this one man could make her feel so many incredible things at once. She felt his erection poking out at her thigh and instantly became moist again. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. She found her voice breaking the kiss.

"I want you inside me now!" she commanded. He smirked at her wrapping her thigh around his waist, and then lined himself up with her opening and said.

"Yes ma'am."

After several more rounds of love making the two lovers were finally sated. They had fallen asleep and awoken once more. Fitz was rubbing lazy circles on Olivia's shoulders as she sighed contently. Fitz smiled feeling happier than he ever had in his life. The woman he was in love with, loved him back and wanted to be with him it was more than he could ever ask for. His heart swelled with joy.

"Let me take you out on a date," he said after a while. She laughed.

"You don't have too Fitz, I'm satisfied with just staying in bed all day," she told him. He smiled.

"I know, but I want too," he said seriously. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Okay, well then I need to get ready," she said getting out of the bed. He frowned missing her presence. She looked back at him smiled and said. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join me." He smirked at her and hopped out the bed in a flash.

* * *

Fitz took her to a small café twenty minutes away from the base for lunch. And then they went sight-seeing. They walked hand in hand everywhere they went taking pictures and laughing, looking very much like a loving couple. She hoped Abby was having as much fun as she was. She'd spoken to her earlier when Fitz was using the bathroom at the restaurant before they left. Abby had informed her that she was spending the day with Antonio. And even thought Olivia hadn't even mentioned that anything went down between her and Fitz last night or this morning. Abby told her that she expected details when she got back to the house that night. Olivia just blushed over the phone and told Abby that she would see her later. They ate dinner at a nice restaurant as well then headed back to Fitz's place.

By the time Fitz drove them back towards the base, the sun was getting ready to set. Instead of stopping at his house, they went onto the base. Olivia thought he was stopping to buy something at one of the stores, but he drove past all of the stores and went straight to the flight deck. He parked in the parking lot and turned his car off. Then he looked over at her and smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said.

She nodded even thought she felt uneasy around planes. But she knew that Fitz would always keep her safe. He showed her the kind of planes his crew flew and then took her to where some of the older planes were kept. These planes that he was now showing her looked really old.

"This is a Fiat CR.32," he said expertly. "These are some of the Italian fighter planes used in world war 2," he told her as they walked closer to them. Even though they were old, they looked like they were kept in very good condition.

"These look incredible Fitz," said Olivia amazed by the beautiful world war two planes as she got closer to them. He smiled at her as she got closer to the aircraft.

"They are beautiful," he said looking at her. "And guess who knows how to fly one," he said smirking. She turned to him smiling.

"No way," she said disbelievingly.

"Wanna see," he said smirking still. She laughed.

"Hell yeah," she told him. He laughed too and then said.

"Only if you go up with me." She shook her head all the laughter and lightness of the conversation was now gone and it was replaced by fear.

"No way, Fitz, I'm not getting in that fossil with you, I hate planes you know that." He laughed again before walking over to her and grabbing her hand.

"Come on Liv, I'm an expert flyer, you have nothing to worry about I promise you," he swore. She still didn't look convince. "Pretty please Livvie," he said putting on his best puppy dog pout. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Fine, but if I die of fear than I'm coming back to haunt you," she joked grabbing his hand. He squeezed it and looked down at her.

"If you die I'll follow you into the great beyond, because I can't see me living on this earth without you by my side," he said sincerely. Her heart melted. She smiled at him beautifully and then leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you," she told him seriously. He smiled at her once more.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

After assuring her that it was safe for the next twenty minutes and getting the keys from the weekend control guy that owed Fitz a favor; they got into the aircraft with her sitting on his lap. He turned on the controls and started to guide the plan onto the runway. Olivia covered her eyes with her hands, as she felt the plane start to move faster and eventually speed up until they were no longer on the ground. He laughed as they ascended into the air. He didn't fly up to high, because he didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. But he did want her to see this spectacular view.

"Open your eyes Livvie," he whispered in her ear. She shook her head now and kept her hands over her eyes. He smiled. "Come on sweet baby, open your eyes for me," he pleaded. She opened them, taking her hands away from her face. And looked out at the view in front of them.

"Wow!" she gasped. They were flying over an open field and the sun was setting in the sky. Up ahead she could see a small stream of water where the sun was setting. "It's beautiful," she said in awe. He smiled at the view and then at her.

"Not as beautiful as you," he complimented. She blushed and turn to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thank you for bringing me up here," she told him kissing him once more.

"You're welcome," he told her kissing her on her cheek as he continued to fly the plane. She snuggled into him. Suddenly flying didn't scare her all that much anymore.

They flew around for another half an hour and then he brought the plane down. Once they got back on the ground before they headed to the car, Olivia grabbed Fitz and kissed him forcefully.

"I had a great time today," she told him. He looked at her speechless from the kiss and nodded.

"So did I," he said finding his voice.

They walked back to his car hand in hand and got in and drove back to his house. She held his hand the whole ride there and looked at him the whole time as well. The windows were down and his brown wavy locks were blowing with the breeze. His skin was glowing with the setting sun. His ocean blue eyes were focused on the road.

"You're staring," he told her jokingly.

"I want you," she said seductively. He glanced over at her and saw the hungry look in her eyes, there it was again. Desire. He smirked and laid the petal to the floor as he sped back to his house.

* * *

Once they got out of the car at his house they were all over each other. Kissing and groping each other. Luckily It was dark or the neighbors would've gotten one hell of a show. They made it to the front door, as Fitz fumbled with his keys. Olivia kept her lips glued to his, tongues and teeth clashing as the kissed each other passionately. He struggled with the keys but managed to open the door without breaking their kiss. They continued their steamy make-out session through the doorway. Then he kicked the door close with his foot once they were inside. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were squeezing her ass. They were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't notice the person sitting in the living room until that person cleared their throat. They quickly broke apart and turned around. Olivia's felt her heart drop to her stomach and Fitz's face turned ghostly white.

"What the hell is going on!" Jake yelled angrily as he got up. The look on his face was murderous and all Olivia and Fitz could do was glance at each other and then back at Jake. They both had the same thought on their mind as they stood there in shock.

 _"Fuck!"_

 **(A/N: Uh oh, looks like our two lovers have been caught. Up next Fitz and Liv got some explaining to do. Abby shows up and Olivia tries to get Jake to calm down unsuccessfully. Until next time. And I promise next time wont take eighty years to come LOL. As always leave a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy your weekend…XOXO SWO.)**


	6. VI

**(A/N: Bet you didn't think I'd be back to this story so soon, LOL surprise. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I'm currently working on updates for Lifestyles and my newest story Senator Pope, so be on the look out for those. This chapter's kind of short but very important...Enjoy…)**

 _ **VI**_

Jake thought he was doing a good thing when he came out to surprise his girlfriend and his best friend. Fitz did seemed kind of upset on the phone when Jake told him he couldn't make it. He definitely knew, Olivia wouldn't have come out here once he told her about his big case, if he hadn't convinced her to bring Abby. So how the hell did they get here?

He was so excited when his case was declared in favor of the defense after he gave the closing statement. He looked good in front of all the partners at his firm and he knew a promotion was well on the way. He was so happy all he wanted to do was call Liv and tell her the good news. But then he thought that the news would be better told in person.

So he hopped on the first flight he could to Italy. He got a cab from the airport to Fitz's place and used the key he kept under the flower pot to get in and wait for them to return. He figured they were out sight-seeing once he got there and they were all gone. But boy was he not ready for the sight that welcomed him when Fitz and Liv finally made it through the door. His trip to Italy started out happily for him, but now all he could see was red!

"Jake calm down," said Olivia calmly.

He looked at Olivia angrily and she glanced over at Fitz, that made him even angrier. Before anyone knew it Jake had advanced over to Fitz and punched him hard in the face making his lip bleed. Olivia rushed over to Fitz and Jake tried to hit him again, but this time he was ready. He blocked Jake's next punch, urging Olivia to move back as he put Jake in a not to tight choke-hold.

"It's ok Olivia, step back please," begged Fitz, as he held Jake tight enough for him to not get lose. Jake was struggling against him to get free. Olivia looked terrified but stepped back as Fitz had asked. Fitz took a deep breath ignoring the throbbing in his bottom lip, and spoke as calmly as he could. "I'll admit, I deserved that one, but that's the only free hit you're gonna get off of me tonight. Now I'm going to let you go," he told him, and Jake started to calm down. "But if you hit me again, I'm going to lay your ass out," he warned. Jake growled, but decided to listen to him, because he knew Fitz could do it if he really wanted too.

Fitz let him go a few seconds later and he shook himself away and turned around glaring at the pair of them. Olivia looked at Fitz concerned about his bloody lip and Fitz looked at Jake waiting to see if he was going to try and throw another punch. Olivia touched Fitz arm and he turned to look at her. His eyes soften when they found hers.

"Are you really okay," she asked concerned. Fitz gave her a small smile and then nodded. Jake was livid at the tender moment they just shared. It was like he wasn't even there, he was about to lose his shit again.

"Are you fucking serious!" he yelled outraged. Both Olivia and Fitz turned their attention back to Jake, he looked murderous. "You don't give two shits about the fact that I just caught you cheating on me with my so-called best-friend!" he spat angrily. "But I give this bastard a fucking cut on his lip and you act like he's been in a fucking car accident. This is un-fucking-believable!" yelled Jake throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Jake…" she said softly and then began walking towards him. He cut her off.

"Don't come near me!" he snapped, holding up his hand in a defensive manner. She stopped immediately and Fitz stood in front of her in a protective way. Jake sneered at him. "How long has this been going on?" he asked trying to calm his nerves. Fitz and Liv both glanced at each other wondering who should speak first. But Jake was out of patience tonight. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FUCKING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK!"

"It started when Fitz came to visit us," said Olivia quietly. They all remained quiet as Jake took in this new information.

"That was three months ago," he said trying to calculate the time in his head. "But you were staying with us," he said pointing at Fitz. "We were always together. You and Liv never had any time alone to start this shit!" he said trying to understand.

"It began that night we went to that club and you passed out," said Olivia speaking up again.

* * *

Jake tried to remember that night and instantly got pissed again. He went to walk up in Olivia's face but was stopped by the wall that was Fitz's chest. Jake looked him in the eye glaring and Fitz gave him a hard stare back, letting him know that he was not going to move. Jake backed up a bit and Fitz moved off to the side a little, giving Jake a bit of a view of Olivia who looked like she wanted to cry.

"You fucked him that night!" he yelled. "You fucked him while I was passed out in our fucking apartment! The placed we've lived together for years! How could you fucking do this to me!" yelled Jake pacing angrily and Olivia felt overwhelmed with shame and began crying.

"Jake I'm so sorry." Jake just shook his head in disbelief and Fitz sighed.

"Look Jake, we never meant to hurt you. Or for any of this to happen the way it has. But I'm in love with Olivia and she's in love with me too. I let her get away once and I don't intend on making that mistake again. I've been in love with Liv since our freshman year at Harvard, you know that man," claimed Fitz. Olivia looked at Jake through her tears, wondering if this was true.

"Fuck you Fitz!" screamed Jake. "Liv and I have been together for almost ten fucking years! We live together, we've made a fucking home together! You were supposed to be my best friend and you go and fuck my girl!" he yelled advancing on Fitz again. Fitz didn't back down though, Olivia looked like she wanted to step in between them, but Fitz held an arm out to stop her. Jake got in his face. "I bet you felt real good didn't you," he hissed. "Finally got a chance to fuck Liv after all these years huh, all you had to do was wait until I passed out." Fitz was getting angry but trying his best to keep calm.

"Back the hell up Jake!" he growled.

"Fuck off!" yelled Jake pushing Fitz back. Fitz pushed him back and Jake almost fell to the ground. He staggered a bit before straightening out. He was about to walk back over to Fitz and get in his face when Olivia stepped in between them and held up her hands to keep them apart.

"Stop it, both of you!" yelled Olivia. They both looked at her but kept their distance. "You can't just blame Fitz for this Jake, I'm too blame as well. Don't take all of your anger out on him." Jake looked at her and then at Fitz, then back at Olivia.

"I want to talk to you alone," he told her.

"No!" yelled Fitz angrily, as he moved forward. Olivia put a hand on his chest to stop him and he looked down at her.

"Fitz stop." She looked at Jake and nodded. "It's fine," she said turning to look at Fitz. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "Wait outside." Fitz glared at Jake and then looked back into her eyes. "Please." Fitz sighed heavily.

"Fine," he told her. "But if I hear things getting out of hand in here, I won't hesitate to come back in," he warned, looking at Jake as he said this. Jake just scoffed at him and he sneered at Jake, but then he glanced back at Olivia. She nodded at him with soft and loving eyes. He nodded as well with a similar look in his eyes, then he turned around and walked out of the front door.

* * *

A million thoughts ran through his head as he waited on his front porch. He knew that he was in the wrong. He definitely shouldn't have pursued his best friends girlfriend. But Olivia was his best friend too, and he was in love with her. She was his soulmate, his other half and he couldn't live without her not now that he knew she felt the same way. They were meant to be together, that was the only thing he was sure of.

He heard Olivia yelling and then Jake, he was about to go inside when a car pulled up to his front yard. He waited to see who it was, when the car stopped. Antonio stepped out and walked around the car to open the door for Abby who stepped once she'd grabbed Antonio's offered hand. They walked up to the porch hand in hand, whispering and in each other's ear, not noticing Fitz on the porch. Abby noticed Fitz first when she looked towards the front door. She saw his distressed look and was instantly alarmed. They got to the porch and exchanged greetings. Then Antonio kissed Abby on the cheek and told her that he would call her when he got back home. They waved goodbye as Antonio got in his car and drove off. As soon as he was gone Abby turned to Fitz.

"What happened?" Fitz looked at Abby curiously wondering how she knew something was up, when they both heard Jake yelling again. Abby looked confused, then worried. "Is that…" Fitz cut her off.

"Jake, yeah," he said sighing. Abby was about to go inside but Fitz stopped her.

"Don't, they're talking," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he decided to explain. "Jake was here when we got here, and he sort of caught us."

"What do you mean he caught you?" asked Abby still not understanding what the hell was going on. Fitz sighed again and explained everything that happened that afternoon and night to her. After a few moments of silence Abby spoke. "Fuck." Fitz nodded.

"My thoughts exactly."

Abby shook her head as she let all of the information sink in. Fitz took a deep breath and hoped that Olivia was really okay in there. He wanted to go in but did as she asked and stayed out. He was starting to regret that now more than ever. He was debating with himself whether or not he should go in when the front door finally opened.

 **(A/N: I know I suck for leaving it there LOL, but the anticipation is building, is it not LOL. Next up we'll find out what Jake and Olivia talked about while they were in the house. Olivia lays down some hard truths for him, but he spells out some hard truths for her as well… Till Next Time. As always R &R)**


End file.
